


Just Friends

by Franknstein



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franknstein/pseuds/Franknstein
Summary: He knew that nothing were to change between them, they’d stay friends for as long as their wheel of time would keep rolling-rolling onwards towards death. So if this were the case, why did he desire to get even closer?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Just Friends

● ◉◎ ◈◎◉ ●

  
Her eyes are blue, but they absorb the colors of violet and green. She has thick blonde hair that would shine under effulgent light, and would reach up to her waist then turn all wavy just at the ends. She has a face of beauty, upturned eyes with a slim nose and pink lips that were a bit too big for her face-but would highlight her gorgeousness. Her expressions were always so animated and now a look of joy were present on her face. Her plump lips pulled back in a smile to reveal rows of pearly white teeth, a rosy tint covering her cheeks as she stared at Kokichi with beady sapphire eyes.

”Though I did text you not to come, I’m actually real glad you’re here. It’s really great to have a best friend.” The sick girl who had recently caught the flu said to the purple haired male.

“Y-yeah...” Kokichi spoke quietly, almost in a meek way as he watched his friend whom laid upon her bed, curled beneath her covers and would occasionally sniff due to her running nose, “I think so too.” 

This girl, Miu, who Kokichi had came over to her place in order to be her caretaker due to her illness, had no idea of the love he had for her. It was an immense love, more than just friends love, a love beyond pettiness and he had adored her, in a more than just friends manner. Because upon ever meeting this girl, she had made him recognize that he was worth something in this world. Her words that would soothe him like a mother singing a lullaby to a somnolent baby, made him feel loved. He loved her words, wether she sang them or spoke them, he’d indulge himself within them. Her words showed that she understood him and they’d engulf him; take over him like sleep, one without nightmares, an inexplicable peace. 

● ◉◎ ◈◎◉ ●

Hours rolled by and Kokichi knew he had to head home soon, fear of an angry mother creeping up on him. But before he could leave he had to check up on his friend. 

“Iruma-chan, I’m heading home n-“ She had been fast asleep. Her breathing was slightly hoarse due to her stuffy nose and her fair skin was now brushed with a reddish tone. 

He watched her for a bit, soon kneeling down at the side of her bed to watch the sleeping girl. Her beautiful blonde hair had been draped upon the pillow like a long mantle, ocean colored eyes hidden beneath eyelids that had beautiful and long eyelashes along them as an additive. And a sense of intuition had spread out within Kokichi, a self-evident feeling that willfully withheld the truth to him. He wanted to kiss her. And, god, he was going to kiss her, it was so wrong and so was how badly he wanted to do it... He kissed her. Felt the heat pressed to his lips then pulled away, shame welling up within him. 

That wasn’t something a best friend were suppose to do...

● ◉◎ ◈◎◉ ●

Kokichi would acknowledge that such feelings for Miu were pointless. That they were to stay friends, besides Miu hadn’t changed at all from the very beginning they had met. She’d always keep a reasonable distance as a friend. He knew that nothing were to change between them, they’d stay friends for as long as their wheel of time would keep rolling-rolling onwards towards death. So if this were the case, why did he desire to get even closer? 

He’d think such things while resting in his bed as Miu wiped at his running nose with a napkin. He had caught her sickness due to the worthless kiss from before and Miu, being the kind girl that she was, took this as a chance to take care of Kokichi just like he had once done for her. 

She slept in a puddle of sunlight that poured out through the window within Kokichi’s bedroom. Her head propped onto her arms on the small desk she were seated at in the room. And Kokichi couldn’t help but get closer to her, watching her silently with a small smile that grew onto his face.

She truly had always been there for him, even through hard times in his life when everything were all stormy and dark. But she taught him that it couldn’t rain forever and lightened his way. Gladdened by his thoughts, he didn’t even notice that a sapphire eye had peeked up at him which was shortly followed by a joyful grin growing onto its owners face, “You gonna do that again? Secretly stealing a kiss from me, I mean.” Miu deadpanned.

“Really, how gloomy can you get?” Kokichi could feel his blood suddenly turn cold as his eyes widen up with panic. He was mortified, frozen to the spot. Too shocked, too embarrassed to even move but could only produce a tiny squeak. Blushing was one thing but instead Kokichi’s entire face had turned beet root red and radiated heat like a hot pan.

“Wh-wh-wh...” He struggled to speak, far too humiliated with the whole situation of being caught staring at her as she slept.

She let out a small giggle and rested her cheek to the palm of her hand, “I noticed.” 

He let out all kinds of incoherent words, his mind going in different directions, he wished that he could die on the spot, but there was no rescue from this embarrassment. “But... but weren’t you sleeping?!” He stammered.

“Ah, that was just good timing.” The blonde spoke happily while watching the other who looked as if he were malfunctioning. After some time of the flustered Kokichi finally regaining himself just enough to talk properly, that’s when he finally looked up at Miu in a hesitant way. “Y-you’re not... mad?” He asked meekly.

Miu only cocked an eye brow at his question to display her confusion, “Mad? What for? This wasn’t that big of a surprise.” Kokichi soon looked away from her, finding her easy going attitude a bit unnerving. “Besides, it’s not like you’re the only one who made a move. My plans just got a bit... sped up is all.”

Obviously Kokichi was confused by her words. Plans? He didn’t understand, “What do you mean?”

She had a bright smile that only a golden girl would bear and she lightly tapped Kokichi’s red nose in a playful manner, “My plans on how to get you to kiss me of course.” 

“Wh-“ Kokichi whispered out, he felt as if he had lost the ability to speak all of a sudden due to Miu’s words. He couldn’t believe what he were hearing and Miu simply watched him, who seemed to be engaged in some silent inner struggle. Just a few hours ago the purple haired boy had swore that not a thing were to change within their relationship. That’d his love for her would eternally be bonded by friendship. Right...? Right? 

Miu waited for him to calm down some before talking, “Ouma-kun.” She hummed out softly while twirling a lock of blonde hair within her fingers. Amethyst eyes meeting sapphire ones, “Y-yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Typical Miu, tending to be nothing but straight forward, a bad habit of hers that had now made Kokichi extremely flustered yet again. “I don’t want this kiss to be by accident... I don’t want this mood to end. Or whatever..” She drifted off at the end, looking at the other with a somewhat bashful look as her fingers twiddled with her hair. Kokichi stayed silent for a bit, trying to process everything at his own pace before finally nodding.

Kokichi were scared really, but at the same time excited and happy. His lips trembled as he neared Miu. The kiss was soft and warm, then Miu brung her hands up to take hold of his face, her gentle touch comforting him. He moves closer, then his hands come up, grasping her waist.

As the two had gotten lost into the kiss, that was when Kokichi had realized that what had truly changed, was the both of them.


End file.
